Remembrance of a promise
by MaximoMac
Summary: ¿Realmente estamos solos? ¿Acaso no tenemos a nadie que nos apoye en nuestros momentos más difíciles? Al parecer estos dos dragones van a descubrirlo.


**Nuevamente heme aquí, con un Song-fic (One-shot) que he querido publicar desde hace un buen rato.**

 **Mi primer intento en escribir en este fandom porque simplemente amo con locura y pasión a Spyro y a Cynder. Si estoy un poco OOC con los personajes, háganmelo saber de favor, ya que yo siempre me intento apegar a cómo son los personajes.**

 **La canción es de Skillet - "Whispers in the dark".**

 **Sin más interrupciones, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 _ **Despite the lies that you're making,  
your love is mine for the taking,  
my love is,  
just waiting,  
to turn your tears to roses.**_

 _Noche eterna, Maestro Oscuro, Cynder…_

Estos eran los pensamientos de nuestro querido dragón púrpura. No podia descansar ya que una y otra vez esos pensamientos volverían y agobiarían al héroe.

Sin poder dormir ya que no podia dejar de pensar en los sucesos que habían ocurrido recientemente, en total silencio para no despertar a los demás, decidió ir a tomar una pequeña caminata para ver si así apaciguaba sus pensamientos.

Antes de poder irse, pudo escuchar los pequeños murmullos que estaba emitiendo Cynder.

"¿Cynder?" Susurró Spyro mientras veía que su compañera no lograba conciliar el sueño al igual que él. No la culpaba, al contrario, la entendía completamente; apenas ella pudo probar lo que es vivir a voluntad propia, sin magia alguna que la controle.  
Se volteó mientras veía que todos seguían dormidos; no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto.

"No, por favor..." Escuchó Spyro. Su voz sonaba quebrada, llena de tristeza y desesperación. Ciertamente eso hizo que su alma cayera y ardiera en el infierno. Escucharla así era una tortura, lo desgarraba lentamente mientras él veía sin hacer nada.

"¿Cynder…? Preguntó mientras veía como ella estaba intentando apartar lo que sea que estaba pasando en su pesadilla.

"No quiero volver a ser su mascota, su títere…" Titubeó ella mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas. En ese momento, Spyro pudo darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando: Todo lo ocurrido en Convexity. Todo lo que ha sufrido bajo el control del Maestro Oscuro, todo lo sufrido en todos esos años.

" _Ojalá Ignitus o alguien más de los guardianes hubiera hecho algo por ti esa noche…"_ Pensó él un poco enfadado, pero a la vez triste. Él se salvó de que se lo llevaran esa noche, pero ella no tuvo la misma suerte.

 _ **I will be the one that's gonna hold you,  
I will be the one that you run to,  
my love is,  
A burning, consuming fire.**_

" _Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para apoyarla en estos momentos de crisis emocional."_ Pensó con determinación Spyro. Una idea brotó rápidamente, aunque le pareció algo… embarazoso.

Lentamente, acercó su hocico a la mejilla de la dragona, acariciándola de manera suave y lenta para no despertarla. Por un momento, él pensó que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más sensato, pero esa duda se disipó al notar que la dragona se estaba relajando ante la acción de afecto. Spyro no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa al saber que al menos eso hizo que se relajara.

"No dejaré que te hagan nada malo, Cynder…" Susurró Spyro mientras se acostaba a un lado de donde estaba durmiendo Cynder, dejando un poco de distancia para que no se alterara ella en la mañana.

Al cerrar los ojos, no pudo notar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el hocico de la dragona.

 _ **No!  
You'll never be alone,  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,  
Hear the whispers in the dark,  
No!  
You'll never be alone,  
when darkness comes you know I'm never far,  
hear the whispers in the dark.  
**_ _ **Whispers in the dark.**_

"Tomen fuerzas de cada uno, y sigan sus corazones…" Decía Ignitus mientras ponía sus últimas fuerzas en aquel escudo que los protegía del fuego. "Nunca les fallará eso." Añadió, y con un último esfuerzo, empujó a Spyro y a Cynder dentro de la zona de fuego.

Spyro y Cynder sólo pudieron ver cómo el fuego envolvía a Ignitus mientras ellos eran guiados por el escudo del dragón de fuego. El escudo resistió el calor y pudo llegar del otro lado a salvo. Una vez que tocó piso, el escudo se deshizo y los jóvenes dragones voltearon a ver a donde estaba Ignitus, pero para su más gran sorpresa, no estaba él, sólo había puras llamas.

"Ignitus… ¡No!" Gritó Spyro mientras su mente intentaba asimilar el sacrificio que hizo su mentor. Él le había dicho que volvieran del otro lado para pensar en un mejor plan, pero fue en vano, ahora su mentor se encontraba muerto, y todo porque no fue testarudo en cuanto a su idea…

"¡Spyro, detente!" Le advirtió Cynder, la cual no pasó por desapercibido todo lo que había visto. "No hay nada que puedas hacer por él… ya es tarde." Prosiguió con un tono triste, pero a la vez comprensivo.

"No… él sigue vivo, él no se ha ido…" Intentó engañarse a sí mismo por un momento, pero su mente sabía perfectamente que el dragón de fuego se había ido… no había alguna manera de que él haya sobrevivido a esa ola de fuego.

"Spyro…" Intentó argüir Cynder, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por el dragón púrpura. Él no tenía que sufrir por este tipo de cosas, pero en ésta guerra nadie se salva de las desgracias de Malefor. "Tenemos que seguir adelante, él quería eso." Añadió mientras intentaba apoyar a su amigo.

 _ **You feel so lonely and ragged,  
you lay here broken and naked,  
my love is,  
just waiting  
to clothe you in crimson roses.**_

"Así no se supone que debían pasar las cosas…" Respondió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, bajando su cabeza ante la pérdida de su mentor. "Me siento muy solo…" Susurró para sí mismo sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Cynder no pudo más, no podía dejarlo así, y mucho menos con esa mentalidad. Él pensaba que estaba solo en esto, pero realmente no lo estaba, tenía a su lado a la dragona negra que había salvado del control de Malefor. Algo que él no sabía era que ella había escuchado lo que él le había dicho la noche que fue liberada de su lavado de cerebro. Si Cynder quería reponer esa deuda, era ahora o nunca.

Lenta, pero segura, se acercó a Spyro que estaba cabizbajo. Acercó su hocico a la mejilla de este, e hizo lo mismo que él hizo esa noche; lo acarició de manera gentil para poder reafirmar que él no estaba solo, la tenía a ella. Por un momento, Spyro se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, pero no tardó en responder al gesto e hizo lo mismo.

"No estás solo…" Susurró Cynder mientras alejaba su hocico para poder verlo a los ojos. Spyro se le quedo viendo, mientras su mente hacía un recorrido por todo lo que han pasado juntos. Cynder siempre ha estado ahí, sea bueno o malo, siempre ha estado ahí, y no necesariamente tiene que ser gracias a la cadena mágica.

"Cynder, yo…" Intentó decir, pero fue silenciado ante los gritos de los monstruos.

"Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar." Dijo ella mientras le daba una sonrisa que sólo él lograba causar. "¡Pero de momento tenemos compañía!" Añadió mientras se posicionaba en defensa contra el enemigo.

 _ **No!  
You'll never be alone,  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,  
Hear the whispers in the dark,  
No!  
You'll never be alone,  
when darkness comes you know I'm never far,  
hear the whispers in the dark.  
**_ _ **Whispers in the dark.**_

"¡Prepárense para morir!" Gritó Malefor mientras tomaba vuelo para combatir en el aire a los jóvenes dragones.

"¿Estás conmigo?" Preguntó Spyro a su compañera, quien estaba a su lado para combatir contra el maestro oscuro.

"Estoy contigo." Respondió Cynder, dándole una sonrisa tanto nerviosa como afirmativa, pero firme ante su decisión.

* * *

 **¡Fiuf!**

 **That was quite nice, gotta admit.**

 **Así que, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿Horrendo? ¿Magnífico? ¿Más o menos?**

 **Agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber si sí les gusto o no, y si debo de mejorar en algo; narración, gramática, etc.**

 **Los veré luego con otra historia que tengo ya casi lista.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
